falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
FOT Redux Discussion and Bug Reports
=Fallout Tactics Redux Discussion= This page is dedicated to player feedback for the mod Fallout Tactics Redux by Endocore. The mod is currently at version 1.3, and more information can be found on this wiki here. Comments and Suggestions Fallout Tactics is a fairly mature mod at this point. The initial release was several years ago, and as the mod has turned out to be quite popular with Fallout Tactics players most of the basic design issues as well as many of the details have been thoroughly discussed in other venues. For the most part, the mod is working the way I want given my overall philosophy of what sort of gameplay Fallout Tactics should offer, but there are still many areas in want of improvement-- and feedback from players is one of the primary means by which I'll be able to improve the mod in the future. Comments and suggestions from players are welcomed. Please be as specific as you can if offering suggestions-- for example, a generic suggestion like "Add more new maps" isn't very helpful, since I'm already working that. On the other hand, "Because of inherent narrative problem X, the game would be much better if there was a mission Y where storyline Z happens" might turn out to be a helpful suggestion. A generic suggestion like "Change the weapons and damage system" isn't helpful because I'm happy with the overall way weapons are working in the mod and have no plans to change the fundamentals, but a specific suggestion like "The R15 rifle's range should be changed from 30 to 25, because it's too overpowered in relation to the A24 rifle and D82 rifle" would be helpful to me in future revisions of the mod. Quincy: comment and suggestion (hard difficulty) The two guards on Georghi are very eager to kill him. My sniper can kill the one with handgun because he can shoot twice (in one shot and required S/L for luck). But the hunting rifle guy still can oneshot Georghi with 44+ damage. So it require even more S/L to ensure that Georghi doesnt die after the initial exchange fire. Even if I grind all six chars (which I loathe to do), it's not easy to ensure both of them die in the initial salvo. Solution? Stick Georghi in a clutter corner for both range and reduced damage so at least he can survive one round WITHOUT too many Save and ReLoad?Laclongquan (talk) 14:51, July 11, 2017 (UTC) The six hostaged civilians in power generator building are too dumb to live. Why on earth would they run to attack the guards barehanded after I killed the roving commander and turn off the light? (I let two unsneaks on the backside of those other four guards so let say they are distracted). Unless you have all 6 shooters with high level sneak (100+) in there, there's good chance the guards can retalitate with wild abandon fire and trigger the barrel or explosives. 6 because you need to total block the three routes leading to those 4 guards, so the hostages should have no way to go but runaway. Solution? Other than duplicate all those hostages AI into single script: run toward the stair when the light is out. I dont see what else can be done.Laclongquan (talk) 15:01, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for your comments, Laclongquan. One thing to remember about the Quincy mission is that there are varying levels of success possible. Saving Georgi and all six hostages at the power plant are necessary to get the "super duper very best" victory, but neither is required to get a winning outcome in the mission. Thus these two situations are designed to be very difficult in order to reward those who want to go above and beyond their basic orders from HQ. To have a better chance at saving Georgi, I have two suggestions. One would be to put more people in position to open fire on the guards and kill them both on the first turn; sneak around the vicinity a bit to find some firing angles. Another approach would be to take some shots at them while fending off the deathclaw invasion of Ghoultown-- this will cause them to forget about Georgi and leave their positions to better attack your team. On the hostage situation at the power plant, one need only save three of six hostages to satisfy the mayor. I always save all of them anyway, by sneaking two characters down along the south wall to be in position to get the guards and enemy boss, then sneaking another character around the corner by the stairs (preferably using a shotgun or grenade) to get the two guards watching the entryway. You could also have this latter attack staged by simply hiding behind the corner and stepping out to attack at the appropriate time. In general, the trouble in the original game with all the Quincy situations was that they were way too easy, and hardly required any thoughtful tactics at all to get complete/"best" victories. My goal in greatly increasing the diffictulty here is to inspire players to give serious thought to how best conduct the numerous breaching actions found in the scenario. Endocore (talk) 16:00, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Yes! The Gorghi situation, barring repeated saving reload, does require 6 hunting riflemen, because XOR doesnt have the range. They also need to be very quick because the script has a timer I think. Going around doesnt work because script also has a proximity alarm, ie getting past certain distance speed it up. Both limits reduce our tactical option.. It's much harder than the power generator because you can snuck in a lot of sneaker. At worst, two hostages get killed. --If you're having too much trouble here, you may want to do some random encounters before the mission to level up. Exploring the world map would also give you a chance to hit some Special Encounters and get at least one or two better weapons. I usually just have two troops rescue Georgi, one for each of his guards, and can't recall failing to rescue him in many playthroughs (with no save/reloading). Endocore (talk) 23:46, July 26, 2017 (UTC) A suggestion for your further modifications: hostile response team. Each map should have a group heavily armed moving in 3-4 that investigate once sentries in sensitive location get killed. This ensure that the favourite tactic of sending in a special strengthened sneaker to kill them all will get a very hard counter. Of course, the obvious counter to that is to prepare an ambush before killing that canary, but that's all to the good.Laclongquan (talk) 15:27, July 21, 2017 (UTC) --This is very reasonable. One of the real problems with the game, though, is lack of consideration for noise discipline. In the example you gave, a very sneaky person probably shouldn't get penalized with an arbitrary counterattack (since they've spent numerous skillpoints specifically to become sneaky). One of the things I've been minimizing or eliminating are the many juvenile "gotcha" situations that the original devs attempted to pass off in lieu of actual AI tactics, and which don't really have a place in any decent wargame. Skill, not luck, should decide the day (which is why I never liked Battle for Wesnoth, if you've ever played that game). Endocore (talk) 23:46, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Preoria: Does the holodisc from the underground medical terminal have any other point? Aside from the XP gain when we successfully activate it with Science, I mean? I tried in a few places, such as the holodisc you mentioned, to address a shortcoming in the game. An important part of the Brotherhood of Steel's goals is supposed to be to rediscover ancient knowledge and technology, but the original game pretty much left that out entirely. So added a few things like this to try to get that vibe back. Other than xp and what is hopefully an interesting bit of reading, there's no actual in-game use for these interactions. Endocore (talk) 20:35, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Kansas City Regarding AI I will note that many hostile wander near a dead corpse will run around trying to find enemy or laying down to ambush. Which is good bait for a second ambush. Anyway, regarding a specific mission: Kansas City. You said you add 1 more mutant to the North assault in order to see if they can make through the minefield AND the ghoul defense team. I count 4 SM in total and only one got killed by mine, 3 get near enough to heavily injured a ghoul. By the standard of South and West gate, that's too light a number. You need to have a minimum of 6 to assault North to even have a chance killing the defense team.Laclongquan (talk) 02:30, July 30, 2017 (UTC) He's in there (in heavy metal armor), but sometimes they get distracted and wander off on their own (especially if you're playing in real-time mode). I agree the north attack needs to be seriously beefed up, as right now the only real threat is the southern attack (because both waves tend to blend into one big wave, especially if the player-characters take the initiative and counterattack). Though I playtested considerably here in all modes, it's a complex mission and I wanted to get more feedback from players before adding too many more enemies. I'm just happy the mission finally works as intended now-- in the standard game, there was really no way to lose except by a freak accident, as the mutants in fact weren't programmed to actually proceed inside the ghoul base. Endocore (talk) 21:21, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Great Bend Great Bend's Stamping machinery. You mentioned in the readme about something to do with that machine. The only way you can get it to become helpful is that enemy is too hard to handle, aka adding a hot response team in that area. Currently there's only 2 robot there, which one Energy shooter is enough to kill. Get a separate team of 2 or three and it become hot enough to worth our while sneaking in and activating the machine.Laclongquan (talk) 17:08, August 6, 2017 (UTC) That's a good idea. A problem at that point in the game, in regard to the stamping machine, is that while the best solution would probably be to put another Pacification bot or a partially disabled Behemoth back there, since Pacification bots are introduced for the first time at Great Bend that would be too much. The area, off in a corner, could be considered optional, so something good should be in there. Perhaps a reversal of the situation might be better-- what if the stamping machine is turned on by default, with robot snipers behind it guarding some worthwhile prize? The player's team could then be forced to find a (science) way to turn the machine off to get to the bonus area. Maybe such a reversal isn't that great an idea after all, but perhaps others may be inspired to suggest something for this unutilized asset. Endocore (talk) 21:55, August 7, 2017 (UTC) Robots I will note that shotgun slugs, the purple stuff, got used up very quickly against robot. I hoard both the slugs and EMP rounds. The slugs I spent 3/4 (250~) in one single mission, Canyon City with a great SMG Farsight, drugged to the gill and in PA. Holy Bovine! The burst mode of Jackhammer is eating it like soft candy, but I dare not change to single much because the robot can kill me anytime I relax. I might have to invest a seriously sneaky Big Gun shooter just to have some alternative method to expend ammo (14mm alongside with slug).Laclongquan (talk) 13:34, August 11, 2017 (UTC) These types of ammunition are deliberately pretty rare, because they're so effective against robots. One angle I tried to implement is that the robot menace represents something unique and new in the wasteland, and the BOS has to cobble together all sorts of ad hoc measures to deal with the threat. Sounds like you had a fun play on Canyon City :) If you're running out of EMP and slug ammo for your shotguns (which is entirely possible with heavy use), robots are vulnerable to energy weapons as well as guass guns and large caliber sniper rifles. Grenades, particularly EMP and plasma grenades, are also very effective against robots-- I felt most people hardly ever used grenades in the original game, so I made them much more useful in Redux. Endocore (talk) 15:59, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Buena Vista Buena Vista: The optional objective of kill them all can be accomplished after killing most of the official enemies (I guess). The extra you add in is not counted. I got this one when I kill the humanoid in the left side power plant, with two more still stand alive near the door, and definitely the whole force in nuclear chamber uncleared yet, as well as the living behemoth.Laclongquan (talk) 04:30, August 13, 2017 (UTC) It has to be this way due to the numerous scurry bots buried outside the complex. The player-characters may not trigger them all on the most common avenues of attack, and forcing the player to backtrack and hunt them all down violates one of my most important principles-- if it's not fun, it has to go away. There's detailed info on this particular issue in the mod documentation, but that's so long I don't blame anyone who doesn't want to spend hours reading it. The bottom line is, due to scurry bots in out of the way spots, the optional objective is considered accomplished after you kill seventy robots. If you charge into the building you'll probably accomplish this when you're in the last few rooms, but if you're thorough outside you might get this as early as the high platform leading into the final fights. Another way of looking at this would be to say the objective is to make the robot force combat ineffective, or the threat neutralized. If you destroy most of their force, they're not much of a threat anymore, so in practical terms you've destroyed them at that location. Were you able to get the holodisk from the aircraft terminal? One thing I was concerned about here is that most people would miss because it's too obscure (you have to use science several times on the terminal). Endocore (talk) 15:59, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Yep, got it~ I also note that the Behemoth in this mission is several level above the ones in the next mission, and very dangerous to fight. At the end, I drop the looted 10 plastique in the space between the barrier and the rock my 90Throw character hiding behind. That take care of 700+ HP. The rest got mow down by laser fire at extreme range, intermitten sniper fire (14mm) and two plasma grenade each turn by the thrower. The Behemoth is tough, for sure. This unfortunately is one of the "gotcha" traps that the original designers apparently believed was good game design (it isn't), but it can be moderately fun anyway once you know it's there. This is a great opportunity in turn-based mode to give the AI a taste of its own medicine by using the unfair Overwatch function. I usually set my troops up around the Behemoth, and as soon as the fence turns off they Overwatch blast it before it even gets one shot off. This is a good time also to use some of those EMP grenades. Endocore (talk) 22:47, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Scott City I have to say the bloody video terminal on the third floor is rather hard to check. My best scientist, Stitch, at 130 can only tell that it need a key to operate. The other 5, ranking from 100 to 1x, cant tell what it operate. Also, I havent found that key. The punching card does nothing so far as I can tell. --It's some bonus content I added about why the Calculator is kidnapping people. The game engine offers a functionality for switches to use both a key and a skill check, and that's what happens here-- but since the functionality wasn't originally used in the standard game, I can see why it may be confusing. Basically, you unlock the terminal with the punch card, and then someone with a high science skill (130 should do it after a few tries, but 100 wouldn't be enough) can use their skill on the terminal to get the info. If you want to check it out without going back, Colonel RPG's youtube playthrough of FOT Redux shows what happens there in episode 89 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHMr3ZULFt4&list=PLXabidRc6PFBQJ_4w5W3yFgiZJBJeeuPI&index=89 ). Endocore (talk) 22:47, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Ranking I dont remember much of the original 1.27 experience, but in this Redux 1.3, my Cha8 main character got to be Rank 13, General, waaaaay earlier. Around Great Bend, yeah. It's not much of a consideration, but if you want to mess around that balance point it's a thing to consider. Not Brown Nose, and do all the optional objectives in each map. This depends heavily on how you're playing. If you're doing almost all of the optional objectives and finding hidden stuff (i.e. you're thorough), you'll rise in rank pretty quickly; General at Great Bend is certainly possible. It's a way to give rewards that isn't XP or loot. Mainly the only thing rank does for you is give you access to better recruits. Endocore (talk) 22:47, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Quarter Master's equipment list There's no shortage of anything. If anything, the 14mm and 14mm DU is a bit of a spare. i remember in the old day I have to battle Behemoth encounters to get the .50 stuff. Since it can be scrounged pretty plentiful around official missions, and bought at QM, there's no need for Behemoth farming any more. --That's good. The random encounters in the game are a still a weak spot, and grinding them endlessly for loot isn't particularly a lot of fun. If you can get everything you need from the QM, I'm glad to hear that. Endocore (talk) 22:47, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Encounter Farming I also note that the need to do RE is not as strong as in the old day. You can just play the missions normally, with reasonable save/reload, and you can get through it. It's certainly tough, but doing official mission at your recommended level = mission number x2 is a bit of an overkill. Not that I wouldnt do the farming for xp, but the number is astoundingly small compared to the old day. Laclongquan (talk) 03:44, August 15, 2017 (UTC) --See above; this is by my design, as the random encounters aren't a strong point of the game. The XP level suggestion is only that, as there have always been a fair number of players who have great trouble with the mod's increased difficulty level (personally, I still don't think it's nearly hard enough). Endocore (talk) 22:47, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Problems, Errors, and Bugs One of the objectives of Fallout Tactics Redux is to fix bugs and errors in the original game's single-player campaign. If you find a problem, error, or bug while playing Fallout Tactics Redux, report the problem you found here. Please be as specific as possible, giving as much detail as you're able-- if I can't figure out what your talking about, I won't be able to investigate your problem. Also, please check the list of "Known, Unfixable Bugs" below before reporting a problem here. EXAMPLE: In the Field Clinic and Goo Pond Special Encounters, there's an error in the ambient sound files (no commas in the initialization table). Music plays fine on these maps, but ambient sounds are missing as a result. Note for Windows 8, Windows 10 users: Installing the game itself (as opposed to the Redux mod) on the latest versions of Windows can sometimes be a problem. I recently started using a computer running Windows 10 and had a little trouble myself with a DirectX issue. The fix is easy, and more information can be found in the Steam forums. Basically, you get an error that says something along the lines of: C:\dev\phoenix\display\directx7\ and the game won't start. To fix this, modify the shortcut you're using to start the game by adding a -g option to the path. This will allow the game to load, and once that happens you simply use the in-game menus to modify the display resolution. Thereafter, the game will load perfectly every time. I can't seem to use the Stinger. My character can equip it, but can't use it. --Gabriel0530 15:24, September 14, 2017 (UTC) --That's strange. I just checked a savegame and those guns should be working fine. I can think of one of two possible problems: if you found one particular Stinger that doesn't work but other Stingers are fine, there's a bad entity somewhere on that map. If you're able to determine where exactly you picked that up, let me know. Otherwise, if no Stingers are working for you, you have a bad install of either the game, the mod, or both; in that case, try re-installing the game and mod. Endocore (talk) 02:14, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Regarding Pipboy or Pip, does he get bugged somehow? The 1st time I meet him, he wandered around that specific area without joining, which is understandable as I got full squad. The next time, he say something about joining then wander off the map toward the exit grid. The RM doesnt show him up at all up to before Osceolla. His current behaviour is kinda like how we meet him in original version with full squad. With non-full, he join right there and thenLaclongquan (talk) 17:53, October 24, 2017 (UTC) --Thanks for bringing this up, as after taking a look I see there can be some improvement on this matter. Right now, in Redux Pipboy is only available at the Recruits Master after you visit the fourth Bunker. I can't really think of any reason to limit him that way, so in the next version he will be available in the recruit pool right away (after you meet him in the encounter, of course) at all bunkers, which is to say regardless of how far along in the game you are. Endocore (talk) 02:56, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Little Known, Unfixable Bugs Fallout Tactics Redux strives to offer players the most reliable, bug-free Fallout Tactics experience ever, but there are some problems about which little or nothing can be done. Engine Bugs The Phoenix engine (the code framework that runs the game) has many obscure bugs that cannot be fixed, because the problems are hard-coded in the game exe. Some of these known bugs are: -- At higher difficulty, Guns with visual cues like laser, plasma, gauss, rocket... are worse than guns with invisible bullets like sniper rifle or shotguns. This is due to game engine seem to calculate damage after visual cues completed, and invisible bullet travelled instantly while laser lines or plasma balls take time to arrive. This is recognizable at higher difficulty due to the way enemy fire more accurate so the long range sniping duel become extremely dangerous for some weapons. -- Damage caused by YOUR entities seem to be null (zero damage) if the entities get killed by counter fire while the visual cues still happening with a very long range. This is most recognizable with long range sniping on behemoth with rockets. Laclongquan (talk) 13:23, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the report, I remember noticing this before. I'll look into it and see what can be done. Endocore (talk) 22:47, August 19, 2017 (UTC) -- Stunned status caused by the pulse rifle doesnt seem to last. Sometimes, it doesnt even stop the bots from counterfire immediately. This behavior is demonstrated by behemoth, and hover bots.Laclongquan (talk) 02:14, August 19, 2017 (UTC) I'll take a look at this. I think that's a deliberate setting in their entities, but without looking I'm not sure. Endocore (talk) 22:47, August 19, 2017 (UTC) --Gambling bug. When gambling with an npc, move all the npc's items into the gambling area but put up no stakes of your own. Then just click "Gamble" repeatedly. Eventually, you'll win. --Recruit auto-levelling. There are many problems associated with the game's system for automatically levelling up recruits in the recruit pool. Happily, almost all these problems have one simple solution: just talk to the Recruit Master again. If you talk to the Recruit Master and hear a "level-up" sound effect, this means recruits have been automatically levelled up, which usually turns out to be undesirable. Exit the conversation and talk to him again-- recruits will be back to their base levels, eliminating most problems. ++NOTE: the old mechanism of FTBOS use in autolevel recruits is pretty well understood and can be manipulated as you see fit (see my FT BOS recruit faq on gamefaqs for example). However, your Redux recruits seem to have problems. Let's take Steffie and Helen for two sample, or Harold for ghoul. If you take them out when their XP near level up and do something to get xp (unlock a door in Quincy, or science the info terminal in bunker), they auto level like the game treat them still in the pool. Meanwhile Jack has no problem at all, ie acting in the exact known way of old. Take him out, level him up, use one or two skill point. The game will remember that xp and skill set of his. The next you visit Recruit master with high xp gain, he level up but doesnt spend his point or perk at all. Take him out, use one or two point, no need to even choose his perk, return. With this, other 4 recruits like Jack can be used as reserve squad for late game. THIS is the old FTBOS method we use to manipulate the engine.Laclongquan (talk) 15:22, July 23, 2017 (UTC) ---I've never noticed this and wasn't aware of any issues like that, but on the other hand this is an unavoidable trouble if you're trying to exploit an unfixable bug in the game engine. I think most players (including myself) have no interest in having soldiers auto-levelled instead of built according to player choice, so I don't fool with the bug at all. If I talk to the recruit master and hear a level-up noise, I just exit and talk to him a second time; this is what I recommend everyone do in all cases. Thanks for the report, though, I'll take a closer look at what you've reported to see if anything can be done. Endocore (talk) 23:58, July 26, 2017 (UTC) --Tank cannon can't be fired. When using the tank (or any other vehicle with a weapon mounted on the vehicle), after arriving at any new map the character using the vehicle mounted weapon must exit the vehicle one time, then get back in, before the weapon can be fired. --Tank turret graphical redraw errors. Sometimes in bunkers or other maps, the tank turret will disappear. It's still there, and if you move the tank a little it will reappear. Other times, a duplicate tank turret will appear somewhere near the tank. It's not a real turret and can't be interacted with; just scroll around the screen a little and the display artifact should disappear. These are purely display problems, and neither affects actual gameplay in any way. -- Tank cannon damage is registered from tank driver instead of tank shooter. Yet when tank shooter use personal weapon instead, it properly registered. Example, Anna drive and Wenda shoot. When Wenda shoot tank cannon and it caused damage, the message say Anna hit and cause damage. When Wenda shoot her Flamer, message report properly that Wenda shoot. I suspect that Tank Cannon hit chance and crit and damage is calculated using Tank Driver's Big Gun skill instead of Tank shooter's BG skill. Please check the mechanism and if it is the case maybe you can add a few line of text into Cannon's description text, pretty please?Laclongquan (talk) 04:10, September 28, 2017 (UTC) **There's no way to change the text, but the firing process works correctly and as expected. If Wenda is firing the tank cannon, her Big Guns skill is used to calculate the hit chance, and her perks correctly affect the use of the tank cannon. The reason the game reports the hit/miss and damage as caused by the driver is due to the dodgy way vehicle weapons are linked to the vehicle to which they are attached, but there's no other actual problem here. One thing I did note when doing a test to check your report, though, was that usually in FOT Redux the Bonus HtH Attacks perk also gives a 1 AP reduction to firing Big Guns, due to the hoops I had to jump through to get the Big Gun use costs where I wanted them. In the case of the tank turret, though, this is not the case. I don't think it's that important, as to get your tank gunner to be able to fire twice in one turn you'd have to a) Give them Fast Shot and Bonus Rate of Fire, and b) Give them perks to get them to 12 AP, and c) have the turret loaded at the beginning of their turn d) in order to allow them to shoot twice every second turn, e) it's not something that's going to win or lose a battle. Endocore (talk) 16:42, October 1, 2017 (UTC) **Thanks for the investigation. If item's data is not possible, I remember that there's a tank tutorial popup when we first drive the tank. Can you add to that text? Or if it's not possible, copy that tuto and make a holodisc with the added info and drop that item into the tankLaclongquan (talk) 03:43, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the good suggestion, I'll add that to the next version. Endocore (talk) 04:48, October 8, 2017 (UTC) --Power Nodes and Vehicles don't display destruction notification in PipBoy log. These are two separate problems with two different causes, even though the result is the same. Nothing can be done about either one. --Flamethrower weapon gets two attacks. I can't figure this one out, so it's probably an internal engine bug that can't be fixed. --Leaky walls or holes in tiles. Historically, all tile-based games have suffered this problem to some extent, but Fallout Tactics was particularly notorious in regard to the issue. Sometimes, you can shoot enemies or they can shoot you through walls or other obstructions. In a few particularly severe or important cases I addressed this problem by making double-thickness walls, but for the most part it's something that should just be accepted about the game. If it really bothers you, think of it this way: the post-apocalyptic world is a crumbling junkyard. Everything is rotten and full of holes. --Medical item usage in turn-based play. In turn based play, when using the First Aid or Doctor skill during combat your medic must have fewer AP than he needs to use the first aid kit or doctor's bag. For example, if Stitch has a use cost of 8 AP for a First Aid kit, if he has 8 or more AP he can't use the First Aid kit. He will appear to use it, but will do nothing-- he will repeatedly play a "use item" animation and no healing will occur. If he has 7 AP or less, everything will be fine. If you need to heal someone and have more AP than the healing item requires, take a few steps back and forth to lower your available AP first. --The Slayer and Silent Death perks only affect weapons using the Unarmed skill, and don't work with weapons using the Melee skill. --Many perks don't work. I've made an effort to add notes to all the perk descriptions, clarifying their details. If a perk says it's broken and you shouldn't pick it, then don't. These problems cannot be fixed. --Game crashes if too many Special Encounters are found. See the FOT Redux documentation for more details. If by some chance this should happen to you (and in FOT Redux the conditions are now quite rare for the expression of this bug), I made a file called SEcrashfix.cam that is included in your FOT Redux installation at \core\campaigns\. Rename this file to bos.cam (and rename the original file bos.cam to something else like realbos.cam) to fix the problem in your current game. --Unable to leave map when revisiting Special Encounters. I got rid of most of these problems, but a few remain and I haven't been able to find a solution since the problem appears to be somewhat random. If for some reason you want to return to a Special Encounter map for a second visit, save your game first. Fortunately, the Trader maps are not affected to my knowledge, and those are the only ones there's really any reason to revisit. ++If you visit a SE such as Deathclaw liberation with a vehicle, typically your team will get thrown out of vehicle. But when you get out of the SE, you will appear to travel on foot. Getting back in, the vehicle appear, and now we are stuck. That is how you have to revisit SE, especially if the vehicle contain ALL the lootsLaclongquan (talk) 03:55, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Yes, this is one of the most obnoxious bugs in the game. I've tried so many approaches to get rid of the problem in all cases, but it still happens sometimes. I think unfortunately we just have to be aware of it, and remember to save the game before interacting with SEs. Endocore (talk) 22:54, August 19, 2017 (UTC) --Quest items don't disappear from inventory if the character holding them is inside a vehicle when leaving the map. The engine has problems calculating containment, and nothing can be done about this. --Invisible enemies attack player. A basic design principle of some of the later missions is surprise ambushes, with enemies suddenly appearing from nowhere. The enemies are always present even if they can't be seen, and under some circumstances will attack. I've been trying to reduce this functionality in Redux, because it's bad game design, but I haven't eliminated it yet in all the maps (which is my goal). This should only happen rarely, but not much can be done about until all the maps are fully revised. --Crawl Into Vehicle bug. If characters are crouching or crawling when they enter a vehicle, and that vehicle leaves the map, their stats will be permanently screwed up. Always stand before entering a vehicle. --Demotion bug. If somehow your main character gets demoted in rank (which is fairly hard to accomplish by accident), and other squad members have a higher rank than the main character, you'll have all sorts of crazy problems (duplicate team members, non-responsive team members, etc) if you attempt to return those higher-ranking squad members to the recruit pool. Nothing can be done about this problem, so you should reload from an earlier saved game or just keep your current team until you get enough promotions to outrank them all once again. Other Issues There are a few other problems experienced by some players during gameplay. --Slowdowns. Some players report significant slow-downs, even to the point of unplayability, particularly in large maps with many tiles. In all cases, these problems are attributable to some problem or incompatibility on the user's own computer and have nothing to do with the game itself. If the game seems to be running slow for you, the top solutions to check are: a) Using the in-game sound options, switch the sound from Miles Sound System to DirectX. b) Make sure the file permissions for bos.exe are set to administrator or equivalent. While playing the game, log on to Windows on an account with administrator or equivalent privileges. c) Don't install the game to Windows locations like Program Files, Documents and Settings, etc. Windows tries to "help" you by scrutinizing and preventing changes in these directories, which directly interferes with game performance. d) If you usually play the game in a window, try playing in full-screen mode. Bos.exe doesn't natively support a windowed mode, and add-on programs are necessary to play that way. e) If you're running many programs while trying to play the game, close all the other programs and just focus on playing FOT. If you use resource hog programs such as Norton Security, temporarily disable them while playing the game. f) Using the in-game display options, turn off "Anti-aliased tiles" and "Anti-aliased characters." Also, check the settings on your graphics card. If you're using 32-bit color, try switching to 16-bit color while playing the game. If your system display resolution is greater than 1024 by 768, try setting your display resolution to match the resolution the game uses (found in the in-game display options). g) Unpack all the game's *.bos archive files. Years ago when the game was new, hard-drives were small; today, storage is practically unlimited. The *.bos archives contain all the game's resource files, and they are simple zip files that can be opened with Winzip or 7zip. Note that if you do this, your game will revert to its original "factory condition," without even the Microforte 1.27 installed, so you'll have to re-install any patches as well as Fallout Tactics Redux after you unpack your *.bos archives. The game engine is satisfied by either files named *.bos OR by folders named *.bos, so after unpacking to appropriately named folder directories you can safely delete the actual files called *.bos if you're short on space for some reason. --Random crashes to desktop (CTDs) Fallout Tactics is an old game, made to run on Windows 98, and was not a particularly well-made game (from an engineering standpoint) in the first place. Once in a while, the game is going to randomly crash on modern operating systems-- not much can be done about this. The most important thing about CTDs is repeatability. If the game consistently crashes on a particular map, while performing a particular task, then it's a problem that can probably be fixed. If the game randomly crashes, giving a CTD one time when you do something but not giving a CTD the next time you do the exact same thing, then that's life and nothing can be done about the issue. If you get a CTD, there's no point in reporting it here unless you can duplicate the problem, because if you can't duplicate it then I won't be able to either. If you have frequent CTDs, my top suggestion is to use the in-game sound options and switch from Miles Sound System to DirectX. --Backward weapon sprites The artwork for most weapons in the game is backward-- the images are slanted in such a way as to directly obscure the AP cost and usage mode information in the active item slot. In theory this could be fixed by simply mirroring the affected artwork, but I don't have the ability to make sprites, so I can't do it. Non-issues There are a few other issues that some players report as problems, but are not in fact problems at all. --"Characters with the Fast Shot trait and the Bonus Rate of Fire perk can shoot pistols for 1 AP. That's dumb!" RTFM. My redesign of the weapons system in FOT Redux required this unfortunate side-effect, but overall the system works sufficiently well that it's not a problem I intend to do anything about at this time. The solution is simple: don't give your characters both the Fast Shot trait and the Bonus Rate of Fire perk, or if you do then don't give pistols to such characters to prevent giving them an unfair advantage. --"The Fast Shot trait and Bonus Rate of Fire perk don't work on heavy weapons. This is scandalous!" RTFM. That's the way I designed the mod-- I'm not changing it, it's working the way I want. (## While people appreciate the work on fixing the bugs, this change makes me not want to use the mod - everything else looks good. This is a play-style change, at least let people know how to undo it. I personally think sniper perk and energy weapons should be removed from the game because they are irrational - single shots on armored foes will just bounce off, and energy weapons might exist but they should be the 'musket' version and be heavy, low power and consume incredible amounts of energy cells. It's just completely out of whack, but I am not forcing those idea's on others. I want to play only heavy weapons in the end game, as I think it is the only realistic scenario, and I would like to use this mod and have my weapons work as expected. ##). I'm happy with the way the mod works, and so are most players. Feel free to make your own, I'm not changing mine. ~~Endocore --"There's this great add-on program called FT Improver that would solve so many problems for you. You should check it out!" FT Improver does not meet the overall needs of my mod in its current form. I'm familiar with the program and its functionality, but at this time I have no plans to use it in conjunction with Fallout Tactics Redux. --Dead robots block doorways, sometimes preventing access to important areas. This change was introduced by Microforte in the FOT v1.27 patch. I like it-- one of the goals of my mod is to encourage tactical thinking, and this unusual element of realism complements that goal. I have no plans to make any changes to this element of the game. --"On map X, some enemy is in an inaccessible area. You need to add a ladder so I can get up there and loot his corpse!" Trust me, you're not missing anything important. The most commonly mentioned areas have already been examined and addressed. As for the rest, the game is awash with loot already, and there's no need to make significant map changes just so players can get a few extra pre-war donuts and barbed spears. --"You should use the -path option, because the mod overwrites the original game files." No. Also, RTFM. The mod is specifically designed to overwrite the original game's files, which are loaded with bugs and problems. The current installation method is the best method for easy use by the vast majority of end-users, and at the same time does not preclude those with technical knowledge or special needs from using their own methods of installation. Most people don't have any idea what a command line is, how to specify usage options, and so forth. There is perhaps a valid objection that my installation method causes problems in multiplayer games, but this mod is a reform of the game's single-player campaign and has little concern for multiplayer issues. Furthermore, my documentation specifically recommends making a duplicate install of the game for use with this mod, which would prevent any interference with the multiplayer aspect of the game (if anyone actually even uses multiplayer anymore).